Another Place in Time
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Soul Calibur/FFX-2 crossover It was a day like any other as Rikku was helping Gippal repair a highly damaged machina. Nothing seemed unusual until she awoke in a world she didn't recognize where she is found by Siegfried…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Lacuna Lily:_ Here I am with a shiny new fic for your reading pleasure. (See? I'm not dead, just really super busy.) Based on your votes and my newfound inspiration for this story I give a _Another Place in Time_- a Soul Calibur/Final Fantasy X-2 crossover… sort of. Thank you to those who took the time to vote in my poll, I really appreciate it.

A quick note before I start the chapter. Since the only two characters in this chapter are Al Bhed they will be speaking in their native tongue. I will be typing the quotes in their tongue and including a translation in () after each thing is said. This is the only chapter I forsee needing to be in this format at this point, I just wanted to give everyone a heads up so no one gets confused.

Now on to the story!

* * *

It was a day like any other near Djose Temple. The sun was shining brightly in the sapphire sky while clouds floated carelessly on their way. The air that day was warm and a slight breeze ruffled the hair of the two individuals working outside of the temple.

One of these people was a young man who had spiky blond hair and green eyes. Well, he actually had _a_ green eye, an eye patch covering the socket where his right eye once was. His sweat drenched body was clothed in a black tank top and blue pants.

The other person was an equally sweaty young lady who was tinkering on a highly damaged machina with a wrench. Her long blonde hair was done in a bizarre style; most of it was heald in a high pony tail which fell to the right in uneven lengths while portions of her heair were done in small braids, all of which were held up by a blue head band. She also had bangs that were kept underneath the head band. Her choice of clothing was also interesting. Her top was yellow and resembled a bikini top. Her arms were covered in a what looked like white sleeves that had several bows. She also wore a brownish mini skirt that rode low on her hips with a yellow carrying belt. This belt had two pouches in the front and held a red hand blade on either side. Completing the outfit were a blue and white boots, a long decorative scarf that was red, orange and yellow in color, and red fingerless gloves.

The machina on which she was working was a large machine resembling some sort of mythical creature, seemingly a serpentesque dragon of some kind. The paint had long since faded and chipped away and the metal was well-rusted. It also appeared as though the machina had been in some sort of battle and lost- majorly.

"Frana tet drao drec drehk?" the girl wondered aloud as she worked. ("Where did they find this thing?")

"Tet oui cyo cusadrehk, Rikku?" questioned the young man as he came to stand near where the girl was working. ("Did you say something, Rikku?")

"Vunkad ed," Rikku sighed. She was about to start working once more when she suddenly realized something, "Rao! Fro ynah'd **oui** fungehk, Gippal?" (first quote: "Forget it", second: "Hey! Why aren't **you** working, Gippal?")

"Cusauha ryc du cibanjeca," Gippal replied with a slight shrug. ("Someone has to supervise.")

"Fro oui-" ("Why you-")

"Rao, oui cruimt pa knyabvim," stated Gippal with mock seriousness. ("Hey, you should be grateful."

"KNYABVIM! KNYABVIM?!" exclaimed a frustrated Rikku, "Knyabvim vun fryd?!" (first quote: "GRATEFUL! GRATEFUL?!" second: "Grateful for what?!")

"Fryd? Oui drehg ed'c yh ayco zup?" questioned Gippal, attepmting not to laugh. ("What? You think it's an easy job?")

"Ramm oayr E tu! Ymm oui'na tuehk ec fydlrehk **sa** fung!" was Rikku's indignant reply. ("Hell yeah I do! All you're doing is watching **me** work!")

"Yht ed rindc," Gippal said, pouting childishly. ("And it's painful.")

Rikku's response was to throw her wrench at her companion, aiming directly for his head. The attempt was a success causing the girl to smile sadistically.

"UF!" cried Gippal rubbing his head, "Fryd fyc dryd vun?!" (first quote: "OW!" second: "What was that for?!")

"Oui fhuf." ("You know.")

Gippal simply shook his head before turning toward Djose Temple. Rikku's eyes grew whide once she realized what he was doing.

"Fr-frana yna oui kuehk!?" she shouted worriedly. ("Wh-where are you going!?")

"Namyq. E'mm ugmo pa kuha vun y sehida," was Gippal's cool reply, "Huf kad pylg du fung." (first quote: "Relax. I'll only be gone for a minute." second: "Now get back to work.")

"Knayd…" Rikku muttured as she watched her male companion vanish into the temple, "Zicd knayd…" (first quote: "Great." Second: "Just great…")

The young blonde released a heavy sigh before looking back to the damaged machina. Shaking her head, Rikku reached into her toolbox.

"Luimt drehkc pa yho funca?" ("Could things be worse?")

As if to answer her question, dark clouds consumed the sky and a heavy rain descended upon the grounds of Djose Temple. Rikku frowned and plopped down on the now wet machina.

"E ryt du ycg…" ("I had to ask…")

Seemingly just to torment Rikku further the sound of thunder echoed throughout the Djose grounds. The blonde groaned and dropped her screwdriver into the nearby toolbox.

Feeling things couldn't possibly get much worse she shouted, "Fryd haqd? E kad cdnilg po mecrdhehk?" ("What next? I get struck by lightning?")

_**CRASH!!**_

The sound caused Rikku to look upward. She did so just in time to, much to her horror, see a bolt of lightning aiming straight for the damaged machina. A scream escaped the frightened girl as she ducked beside the machina. This proved to be a very poor decision as the lightning bolt struck the machina directly. A bright flash could be seen and then the storm subsided.

The bright flash had caught Gippal's attention and he immediately left the temple to check on Rikku. Much to is horror he saw a mess of machina parts all over the grounds and no sign of his friend.

"Rikku!"

No response.

"Rikku!!"

Nothing.

The young man searched frantically around the area but the only sign he found of her he could find was Rikku's fried toolbox.

"Tysh ed!" Gippal exclaimed as he dropped to his knees, "E cruimt ryja paah rana vun oui. Rikku…" (first quote: "Damn it!" second: "I should have been here for you. Rikku…")

Momentarily taken by grief, Gippal shed a single tear. He then stood up and wiped it away. He had to find Rikku- no matter what it might cost him.

Little did he realize that she was no longer in Spira…

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: There you have it! The first chapter of _Another Place in Time_ is completed! I hope it was to your liking. Though my life is somewhat hectic and will only get worse in the next month or two I will do my best to update when I can. Reviews help to keep me inspired so please feel free to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lacuna:_ Nearly 3 years... That's how long it's been since I first posted this story. Three long years without an update... I'll do my best to make sure that never happens again. I am so ashamed -lowers head-

I owe great thanks to those who have supported this idea from the beginning, may I be fortunate to have your forgiveness and continued support.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

When Rikku came to she found herself in the courtyard of a grand castle... that she had never encountered in all of her escapades around Spira. No, she would certainly have remembered such a fortress. Shaking her head she came to the conclusion that she was still unconscious and dreaming.

"Echuknd!" exclaimed the hopeful Al Bhed, "Ed dni syord yw dnhii U'cc zegi ob ert pi pesg ur Spira!" (Translation: Alright! At the count of three I'll wake up and be back in Spira!)

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to count, "Yri... Dzy... Dnhii!" (Translation: One... Two... Three!)

Slowly Rikku opened her eyes only to find that she was still in the foreign castle's courtyard. Closing her eyes once more she shouted once more, "DNHII!" (Translation: THREE!)

Unfortunately she still found herself in the same unfamiliar courtyard when she reopened her eyes. Desperation siezed Rikku as she looked to the clear night sky. Taking a deep breath she shouted at the top of her lungs, "ZEGI DO!" (Translation: WAKE UP!)

In the midst of her panic Rikku failed to notice the young man staring at her from just a few feet away. He was a knight in crystal blue armor weilding a double handed sword. Blond hair cascaded down his back, some of which he had to brush away from his face as he regarded the foreigner. Judging by the way she was shouting at the sky and panicing he assumed she was trying to cast a spell... or she was simply mad.

"Bciemi zegi do!" she cried desperately as she dropped to her knees, "Zegi do... Bciemi..." (Translation: Please wake up! Wake up... Please...)

The knight shook his head and slowly approached the distraught 'sorcereress'. Standing before her he spoke, praying she would understand his words.

"Why have you come to this place?"

Rikku froze momentarily before a small wave of relief passed through her. Blinking away the tears that lined her eyes she asked, "What is this place?"

"Is that a... serious query?" stammered the now dumbfounded knight, "You really don't... know?"

"Obviously not since I asked where we are!" exclaimed the paniced Rikku jumping to her feet.

Still slightly perplexed, the knight thought perhaps the castle's name might trigger her memory, "This grand fortress before us is Ostrheinsburg Castle."

Rikku's eyes grew huge in fear as he said this. Perhaps she did know about Soul Edge... and _him_. The knight sighed as he turned his back to the strange girl, "You should leave this place. It isn't safe for you here."

"Wait!" Rikku cried as she jumped to her feet and ran after him, "I still don't know where we are! How will I get home?"

Surveying his companion's confused and irritated expression and frantic pacing the knight concluded that she was telling the truth. Releasing yet another heavy sigh he spoke, fearing he would somehow regret his query, "Where are you from?"

"Spira."

Sure enough. The knight now had two options. Option one: try to find out what country Spira is in. Option two (aka the 'smart option'): walk away and continue his search for _him_ without furthur interruption. Of course his conscious told him that option one was the one he should choose- after all, he may pass through Spira on his journey.

"In what country is Spira located?"

"What do you mean 'in what country'?" exclaimed Rikku in a panic, "Spira is a _planet_! What planet am I on now!"

The knight gave her a puzzled look. Perhaps he'd stumbled upon a lunatic and it really was best to let her be and go on his way. Honestly what could he do to help this 'alien' return to 'Planet Spira'? He was a man on a mission and his quest left no time for lunatics. The young man sighed and turned away.

"WAIT!" cried a desperate, panicy Rikku, "Don't leave me!"

"Leave me alone," demanded the frustrated knight as he continued to walk away, "I have my own problems to deal with."

"B-but it's dark!" cried Rikku frightenedly, "It's dark and I'm scared and I'm lost and I'm ALONE!"

"That is none of my concern."

"But-"

"Leave this place," said the knight as he began to walk away, "It doesn't matter where you go, just that you find your way safely away from Ostrheinsburg Castle immediately."

"Wait!" Rikku cried but to no avail. The knight in crystal armor vanished into the night without so much as a backward glance. It was time to face the uncomfortable truth- she wasn't dreaming, she was lost in a foreign land- scratch that- foreign **planet** and worse than that she was all alone...

With the possibility that she might never see Spira or her friends ever again...


End file.
